


Short Fuse

by SisterLucrezia



Series: Zia's random-ass drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Facials, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterLucrezia/pseuds/SisterLucrezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock suffers a bout of premature ejaculation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Fuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendlaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendlaa/gifts).



_This is it,_ Sherlock thought as John kissed him hungrily. He had been teasing his blogger for weeks now, walking around in a towel well after his showers, bending over the kitchen table, leaving an extra button or two undone on his already obscene, tight shirts. John had finally had enough and was now fumbling with the buttons while biting and sucking on Sherlock’s lips and pushing him up against the parlor wall. Sherlock moaned as John finally defeated the last button and pushed the shirt off of his shoulders. John released the detectives’ lips and stepped back to pull his jumper and shirt over his head.

"John, please," Sherlock begged, slumping against the mantle as John’s eyes roamed over his body. Kneeling in front of Sherlock, he looked into his eyes and licked his lips as he undid the flies of Sherlocks’ trousers.

"Bet I can make you speechless for once, you prat." John challenged as he maneuvered Sherlock’s cock out of his pants. Sherlock felt John’s touch rush through him. His breath hitched as John gave a firm stroke, and he realized he was already right on the verge of orgasm.  _No no, this is too soon!_  He thought and opened his mouth to beg John to slow down.

"Joh-"

He didn’t get to finish as he grunted and growled, his cock twitching once before long ropes of cum landed on John’s startled face, in his mouth, on his cheeks and dripped onto his trousers and the floor. Sherlock had closed his eyes in embarrassment as soon as he felt his orgasm hit.

"Uh, Sherlock, wha-"

"John, I swear, this doesn’t-" He stopped himself and sighed, realizing anything else he says would just make it worse.

"Sherlock, look at me." He opens his eyes to see John licking his fingers clean, swiping a bit off his cheek and licking it off in a way that made Sherlock’s heart skip a beat. "Now, help me clean this all off and we’ll go back to your bedroom and do this properly, yeah?"


End file.
